


this is forever

by sleeponrooftops



Series: raising webhead: a parenting guide, attempted by the science boyfriends [20]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandra Kelt makes her final visit to the superfamily only to discover something beautiful, and the science boyfriends have a few epiphanies of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is forever

_Two months later._

_May, 2014_

Bruce laughs, watching Peter run through a building puddle, turn around, and jump in it, soaking himself.  Johnny’s right behind him, stomping through the puddle.  The boys had refused to leave the park when it started to rain, and they’ve been running around in the puddles for ten minutes now.  He and Tony are in the car, watching them, though the rain is starting to get heavier, and Bruce straightens when he hears a distant rumble of thunder.  “We should call them in,” he says, and Tony nods.  He starts to get out, but stops, putting a hand to his ear, and Bruce leaves him to talk with Jarvis.

 

“Boys!” Bruce calls, and Johnny groans even as Peter runs toward the park, giggling.  Bruce sighs, watching him clamber up and head for the slide.  Johnny sprints after him, and Bruce waits until they’ve both gone down the slide, splashing through a huge puddle at the base, before he calls for them again.

 

“But daddy!” Peter says even as he comes over, Johnny trailing behind him.

 

“It’s going to thunder and lightning out.”

 

“That’s dangerous,” Johnny says with wide eyes, and Bruce nods.

 

“Get in, we can go back to the Tower for the rest of the day.”

 

“Okay,” they sigh in unison, and Bruce just laughs before ducking back in the car and reaching for Peter’s backpack, pulling out a towel and laying it over his car seat.  He does the same with Johnny’s towel, and then he’s getting back out to help Peter into his seat.  By the time they’re on the road again, he’s dripping wet, and Tony’s just finishing up with Jarvis.

 

“Everything okay?” Bruce asks.

 

“Alexandra Kelt is in the lobby for her final visit.”

 

“I like Ms Kelt!” Peter says from the back, and Bruce smiles over his shoulder at him before turning back to Tony.

 

“She’s been satisfied every other time she’s come by, today should be no different.”

 

“I know, it’s just—this is the last one, after this, it’s _really_ official.  After this, Peter is our son, no matter what.”

 

“Does that make you nervous?” Bruce asks, holding out a hand.

 

Tony looks over at him for a second before taking his hand, squeezing it before relaxing and running his thumb in circles over the back of Bruce’s hand.  “A little,” he admits finally, “But in a good way.  This is—this is really huge, Bruce.  I tried _so hard_ when I was little to make my father love me, and—I mean, I know he did, but I never thought, as a kid, that I succeeded.  I thought he was always disappointed in me.  I just want to give Peter the best possible childhood, and I want him to know that I will always love him and be proud of him, and it’s just a little terrifying, that prospect, doing something my father couldn’t.”

 

Bruce lifts their hands, kissing the back of Tony’s before he says, “I get it.  I do.  You know what my father was like—hell, I’m sure yours and mine would have gotten along fabulously.  Trust me, sometimes I can’t sleep thinking about what we’ve taken on, that we have a _son_ , that this is—forever.  You and me, this is it, until the end, and I don’t think I ever really realized that, even being together for so many years, until Peter.”

 

Bruce lets out a little breath, and Tony laughs.  “Are you having an epiphany right now?”

 

“Little bit,” Bruce says, shrugging, “I love you, Tony, and Peter knows that you love him.  It’s really freaking obvious, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

 

Tony laughs, this broken little thing, glancing over at Bruce.  “Thank you,” he says softly, “Really.  And you know I love you, right?”

 

“I do.  It took me a while to believe you in the beginning, but I know.”

 

Tony just makes a face at him, and Bruce laughs, leaning back in his seat.  When they pull into the garage, Peter and Johnny are shivering, their little teeth chattering, so Tony and Bruce take a boy each, wrapping them up in a blanket each and heading for the elevator, Bruce with the cooler and Tony with the backpacks.  They stop off at the lobby to get Alexandra, who looks at the boys in amusement.  “Have fun in the rain?” she asks, and Peter nods furiously.

 

“Lots and lots of fun,” he says, grinning.

 

When they get up to their floor, Tony takes Johnny and heads for Peter’s bedroom, leaving Bruce with Alexandra.  “So, last visit,” she says, smiling, “It’ll honestly be the same as the previous ones, I just want to check up with you and Tony, as well as with Peter, see how things are going, and, after this, I’ll be out of your hair, and Peter will be yours officially.”

 

“Sounds excellent,” Bruce says, smiling, “Can I get you something to drink?”

 

“Tea, if you wouldn’t mind,” Alexandra says, taking a seat on the sofa.

 

Bruce goes off to make tea, and, when he’s finished, Tony has returned.  “The boys are in Peter’s room, though they’ll be looking for lunch soon,” he says as he goes over to Bruce and takes one of the mugs, fingers curling around it.  Bruce takes the other two over to the sofa, and they sit on Alexandra’s left, a few feet away to leave room for them to turn and speak easier.

 

“So,” Alexandra begins, opening her folder, “What’s been going on since we last spoke?”

 

They’ve done this so many times that it comes almost like second nature now, and Tony speaks first, “Not much, really.  Uh—we built Peter a menagerie that I’m sure he’ll show you.  He has three pets now that he’s been learning how to take care of and be responsible about, which has been something to behold.”

 

“What kind of pets?” Alexandra asks, not looking up from what she’s writing.

 

“There’s Cooper, who is a Mexican Redknee Tarantula, which was his first one, and then the second was Keira, a Red Tail Boa, and he just got Max last week, a Tokay Gecko.”

 

“And will there be others?”

 

“Definitely.  The menagerie takes up an entire room, and we put in an aquarium in one of the walls, so hopefully we’ll start filling that soon, and there are various other reptiles he’s shown an interest in.”

 

“So, Peter picks out what he wants?  Have you noticed any negative reactions if he doesn’t get what he wants immediately?”

 

“Honestly, we haven’t,” Bruce says, “When he first got Cooper, we made it clear that he had to prove he could properly take care of him before he got another pet, and he knows that he’s only allowed more if he continues to be responsible with them.  Tony and I explained to him that it’s _his_ menagerie, and while we’ll help, it’s up to him to maintain it and look after his pets.”

 

“A big responsibility for a little boy,” Alexandra says, “It’s a good idea, though.  I’ve seen, with children that have pets, they tend to get along a little better, especially when they’re placed in homes when they’re old enough to understand what’s happening.  Moving on, did you set up a system like we discussed?”

 

“We did,” Bruce says, looking over at Tony, “Should there be an attack on the world and the Avengers are called to fight, there are a series of people who will be informed, either by us or by Jarvis, in the case that we’re unable to return to the Tower.”

 

“And who are these people?”

 

“The first to be informed will be either Susan Storm or Reed Richards.”

 

“A good first choice,” Alexandra says, smiling, “And if Baxter Building is threatened?”

 

“Peter has met Professor Charles Xavier on a handful of occasions, and he considers Logan his uncle, as you know, so, if he’s unable to stay with Johnny, either Logan or Xavier will be informed, and he’ll stay at the school.”

 

“And if the school is threatened, as well?”

 

“Depending on whom answers, either Pepper Potts or Betty Ross will be informed.  Pepper would take him to Malibu, to one of our safe houses, or Betty would take him to New Mexico.  And, in the case that neither of them answers, SHIELD will protect him.”

 

“I know it’s a lot,” Alexandra says, looking up from her folder, “But, with your occupation, there needs to be several fall backs, which I know you understand.  Now, summer is coming up, and Peter is going to turn five.  Have you discussed his schooling anymore than when we last spoke?”

 

“We have,” Tony says, “We’ve decided on a few public schools, and we’ve scheduled meetings with each of their principals, all of whom understand Peter’s gifts.”

 

“Excellent.  How are you two feeling coming up on the end of your first year with Peter?”

 

“It’s kind of crazy, really,” Tony says, reaching over to take one of Bruce’s hands, “It’s hard to imagine he’s only been here for a year, it feels like we’ve always had him in our lives.  I can’t—I can’t imagine living without him.”

 

“We’re blessed to have him,” Bruce says, smiling at Tony, “He’s an amazing kid, and we enjoy every moment we get with him.”

 

Alexandra smiles as they say this.  “I’m glad to hear it,” she says when they’ve finished, “I think it’s about that time.  I’m going to steal Peter while you make lunch, and then I’ll be making my final report.”

 

“Sounds good,” Bruce says, patting Tony’s thigh before he stands.  He goes to collect Johnny while Tony heads off into the kitchen, and Alexandra finds Peter in his room, putting away his toys.

 

“Do you always do such a good job cleaning up?” she asks as she comes in.

 

“My daddies said that I have to keep my room clean because I’m a big boy and my room should look _ree-spect-ayble_ ,” he says the word slowly, grinning when he gets it right, “And besides, I don’t like when my room is messy.  _And_ they saided that Johnny can’t come over if my room is messy, so I always clean up when I’m done playing.  Ms Kelt!” he exclaims, straightening, “Did my daddies tell you about my menagerie?”

 

“They did.  I’d love to see it, Peter.”

 

“Okay, one second.”  He finishes putting away his toys, puts Ollie on his bed, as well as his blanket, and then he’s padding over to his door.  “Dad put in a bunch of locks to make sure they could never escape,” he says as he reaches up to press his fingertips to the lock pad.

 

Alexandra follows him through the hallway to the second door, which he unlocks, and then inside where the lights are dimmed to how the animals prefer.  They each have their own lighting in their tanks, as well, and Peter brings Alexandra over to Cooper first, where he sits in the corner by the window.  “This is Cooper,” he introduces, “He was my first ever pet, and sometimes he likes to play in my room, but my daddies saided I couldn’t sleep with him anymore cos I might squish him.”

 

“That’s very true,” Alexandra says, smiling, “And who else is in here?”

 

“Well,” Peter says, going over to another corner, “This is Keira, my snake.  I don’t know if I’m going to have any other girl pets, but I like that Keira’s a girl.  It’s cool.”

 

“Do you have any friends that are girls, Peter?”

 

“ _Well_ , Wade knows this girl Kitty that he goes to school with, and I met her once when I was at the school, but my daddies said I’m going to meet some when _I_ start going to school, which I think is really awesome.  I can’t wait to go to school, it sounds like lots of fun.”

 

“That’s great, Peter.  Your daddies said you had three pets?”

 

“Oh yeah!  I just got Max, but I don’t know if I can show you him,” he says, going over to the wall opposite the windows and peering into a tank filled with forestry.  “He usually sleeps during the day and runs around all night, but sometimes he comes out when I ask him to.  Max,” he calls, leaning away and cupping his little hands around his mouth, “Max.”  A little bark emits from the tank, and Peter giggles, looking back inside.  “Look!” he exclaims excitedly, pointing, and Alexandra leans down, trying to follow Peter’s finger.

 

“Oh wow, he’s got amazing colors,” she says when she finally spots him relaxing on a branch, “How do you feed him if he’s awake during the nighttime?”

 

“I usually feed him right before I go to bed, and my daddies let me stay up an extra hour sometimes to watch him.  He doesn’t like being held that much, but he’s really fun to watch when he runs around and climbs and stuff.”  He steps away from the tank, heading for the door as he continues talking, “My daddies said that I should get a frog or a toad next, and then I’d have one of everything I want, except for the fishies.”

 

“Do you have a frog or toad in mind?”

 

“I do,” he says, pushing open the first door.  He waits until Alexandra has gone through, and then he locks it.  “Hank showed me a fire-bellied toad the last time I went to the pet store, and it was the coolest toad I’ve ever seen.”  He goes through the next door, waiting again until Alexandra is in his room before he locks it, and then he goes over to his bed, climbing up and sitting cross-legged.  “My daddies saided this was the last time I was going to see you,” he says, looking sad.

 

“It is,” Alexandra says, sitting next to him, “But that also means that you get to stay with your daddies forever.  Would you like that?”

 

Peter nods quickly before he says, “I never ever want to leave.  I love my daddies very much.  They’re my favorite people in the whole world, even more than Ollie,” he finishes in a whisper, “Are you going to tell Mister Nick it’s okay if I stay here?”

 

“I think so, but you have to promise me that you really do want to stay here.”

 

“I do, I promise, I promise,” Peter says, looking up at her hopefully, “I don’t want to be anywhere else ever.  I love it here.”

 

“Alright,” Alexandra says, smiling, “I still want to talk to you for a little bit, though, is that okay?”

 

“Definitely okay,” Peter says, beaming, and he reaches over for Ollie, holding him tightly and trying to contain his giggles because he’s going to stay with his daddies forever, and he doesn’t think he’s ever been this happy before.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is early, but I’m just sitting around doing nothing, and there are some interesting things happening after this one, so I want to get to them. I do hope you enjoyed this one, as well, though—it was quite a lot of fun to write, and heartwarming. Also, I think I’ve come up with a few ideas for my next science boyfriends in the _shake it out series_ —more importantly, the opening scene—so I wanted to share that lovely news with you guys, as well. Anyway, don’t forget to leave your thoughts!


End file.
